1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to a slider electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A commonly used portable electronic device such as a slider mobile phone, generally includes a main body and a display body slidably positioned on the main body such that the display body of the slider mobile phone is capable of being moved to expose or cover the main body. However, the oblique angle between the main body and the display body is not adjustable which can cause inconvenience for observing or manipulating the slider electronic device when laid on a support surface
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.